


Love Talk

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал G-T [5]
Category: C-Pop, SHINee, SuperM, WayV (Band)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Луи знает пять языков: китайский, тайский, английский, корейский, но самый главный - язык любви
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал G-T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Love Talk




End file.
